A conventional belt-type continuously variable transmission configured by bridging a belt across a set of pulleys increases a sandwiching force by the respective pulleys to prevent a belt slip against a torque input from a driving wheel side during a deceleration such as when a brake pedal is pressed.
JP2012-036949A discloses a control device for transmission that inhibits operations of respective shift control solenoids during a sudden braking request of a vehicle to maintain a current speed ratio. Further, the control device for transmission raises a linear solenoid secondary sheave hydraulic pressure to prevent a belt slip. In this respect, the control device for transmission sets the secondary sheave hydraulic pressure large in association with a pressing operation of a brake pedal.